The Three D's
by Darks Light
Summary: Something i came up with while reading The Half Blood Prince...warning: slight slash: DracoHarry, malfoy begins to dwell on a certain something, or should i say someone, at what is probably not the most appropraite time...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, they belong to J.K.Rowling and I have no intention of making any form of profit from this 'fic as it was solely created for my amusement and maybe that of some others. Just something i came up with while reading the Half-Blood Prince.  
**Warning: **Slash… or whatever the equivalent of shounen-ai is in this domain…

**The Three D's**

'_The most important thing to remember when Apparating are the three D's. Destination, Determination, Deliberation,'_

He caught me off guard. Maybe I shouldn't have let my guard down, but how was I to know he would suddenly appear all the way back here, his blood traitor friends are down the front of the group.

I can feel his eyes on me. It's unnerving and yet somewhat appealing at the same time. He's been watching me a lot lately, I don't have to see him to know because there's a distinct feeling I get when he and only he is watching me. Something I want more of. I remember the time I found him on the train on my return to Hogwarts this year; there was something else I wanted to do to him while I had him alone in that compartment.

I can still feel his eyes on me, is he checking me out? Ha! I could laugh but I'd prefer not to have the attention at the moment. Get a grip! I mentally hiss at myself.

'_Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination,'_

The desired destination? My desired destination is back in that train with Harry however the trains long gone now and do I really want to wait for an opportunity like that to show itself? Opportunities like that probably come up once in a lifetime; there's one lifetime wasted.

Back to my desired destination. Inside the wooden hoop. But what is there for me inside that wooden hoop? I can't think of anything, no, there is no reason why I would ever what to be inside that thing, unless… I can't seem to get the image of Harry making out with me… not the way Weasel and that chick were at it… I can't determine if I should be appalled or pleased at the thought. The image I have of Harry and I comes back to mind. I feel my face heating up slightly… so I'm pleased with it, but now is not the time! I push the thought out of mind and hope that no one noticed anything… yeh Crabbe and Goyle notice, not likely.

'_Step two: focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body.'_

Destination: inside the hoop, Determination: the sooner I get in side that thing the sooner I can concern myself with more important things. I try to concentrate on just this but a more appealing space I'd like to enter comes to mind and it would be easier to ignore if it wasn't at least five feet behind me. I try and clear my head, try and focus on a space within the hoop as Twycross counts down. I close my eyes tightly on 'two' and try and build up the right determination.

' – _THREE!'_

I feel a sharp pain quickly pass through my body and then it's gone. I open my eyes only to see a pair of shocked vivid green eyes that could belong to one person, and one person only; Harry Potter.

"Malfoy!" I hear Pansy Parkinson shriek. I abruptly sit up only registering the finer details of what had happened. I had just kissed Harry Potter. I _am _currently and comfortably straddling his waist while he, now propped up on his elbows, stares at me somewhat stunned. I hear whispering and snickering and I swiftly stand up off of Harry only now taking in the crowd of unwanted onlookers I have attracted. Or was that Pansy's shrieking? She looks more stunned then Harry himself.

Unsure of what to do now I turn to where the crowd is thinnest and quickly move to exit the Great Hall, ignoring any of the comments made. It had worked; I had apparated to where I yearned most greatly to be, however now my secret desire isn't so secret anymore. What will amount from this? I don't know if I really want to know… but I don't regret it, good opportunities only appear one in a life time, with the help of the three D's I created my own.

I wonder what Harry thought of it?


End file.
